It is known that the releasing force for a ski binding or snowboard binding can be set such that the safety binding is reliably released in the event of a fall. A fall can be compared to a relatively slow impact—relative to impacts such as can for example occur when moving over small bumps. Such short, hard impacts can cause the safety binding to be accidentally released and the skier or snowboarder to therefore fall over. Safety bindings have therefore been developed which comprise damping devices, wherein the damping devices damp the short, hard impacts enough that the safety binding is accidentally released more rarely.
EP 0 829 280 B1, for example, which is incorporated by reference, proposes a damping device for a boot retaining unit, consisting of a cylinder filled with a hydraulic medium which is paste-like in its resting state, wherein the short, hard impacts are transmitted directly from the boot retaining unit to the damping device.